La soledad de Rika
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: Rika Nonaka recuerda algunos de sus mejores momentos y se prepara para su reencuentro con su gran amor.


Se sentía sola. Hacía años que se sentía así. Una falsa tranquilidad se había apoderado de ella cuando todo lo que le había importado se marchó.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, cuando era apenas una niña había pasado por un estado ausente bastante similar, pero ni su madre ni su abuela le dieron demasiada importancia.

Nunca había sido una niña sociable y tampoco lo había necesitado. Hasta que la conoció. Recordaba su primer encuentro con cariño, aunque ella no había sido lo que se dice muy agradable.

Juegas muy bien a las cartas -fue lo primero que le dijo, antes de verle la cara siquiera.

En esos momentos, ella estaba dándole la espalda y no sabía quién le hablaba, pero lo prefería así.

Lo sé. Soy la mejor -dijo, y siguió colocando sus cartas.

Me llamo Rena -continuó hablando la desconocida.

No me importa -replicó ella-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no hay nadie más a quien tengas que molestar?

¿Te molesto? -preguntó confundida.

Sí, mucho. Adiós.

Entonces ella recogió las cartas, dispuesta a marcharse a casa. Se preguntó por qué había decidido ir al parque, en lugar de quedarse en casa, practicando para el campeonato. Pensaba seguir ignorando a esa tal Rena, pero una ráfaga de aire hizo volar dos cartas en la dirección en la que se encontraba.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vio. A pesar de las malas contestaciones, le sonreía. Ella se había quedado petrificada y la miraba con sus hermosos ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios eres? -le espetó cuando recuperó el habla, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

Soy tu compañera.

Allí había empezado todo.

No creía en el destino, pero si aquella tarde se hubiera quedado en casa, quizás no la hubiera conocido nunca. Gracias a ella había pasado la época más feliz de su vida. Había conocido a más gente como ella, aprendió a amar y a dejarse querer. Conoció el valor de la amistad y también la sensación de formar parte de algo.

Vivió tantas aventuras que ahora, tanto tiempo después, le parecía todo un hermoso sueño.

Y, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no era otra cosa más que eso. La vida duraba menos que un suspiro y el tiempo que pasó junto a Rena no era nada en comparación a lo que había vivido después de que ella se marchara.

Se casó, tuvo hijos, tuvo nietos, tuvo todo lo que podía desear, pero sentía que le faltaba su compañera. Y se sentía sola. Sobre todo desde que él también se había marchado.

En gran parte, también a él lo había conocido gracias a Rena. Ya lo conocía de antes, pero simplemente sentía que debía ganarlo a todas las partidas de cartas.

Soy mejor que tú, acéptalo de una vez -le dijo en una ocasión.

Jamás. Recuerda que estamos empatados.

Él sonrió, con aquella extraña sonrisa suya que al principio había odiado, que después la había enamorado y que ahora echaba de menos a cada segundo.

Gracias a Rena se habían conocido mejor y una química especial se había establecido entre ellos. Aunque tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que uno de los dos diera el primer paso, y aún más para que ella aprendiera a confiar en él.

¿No te das cuenta? Si nos enfrentamos, siempre estaremos empatados. Pero, juntos, seremos invencibles.

¿Invencibles? Yo puedo ser invencible sola, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? -lo tentó ella, y se dispuso a sacar sus cartas.

Pero él ya había sido tentado muchas veces y conocía de sobra su carácter, quizá por eso decidió arriesgarse y la besó antes de parar a pensar detenidamente en lo que hacía.

Ella echó a correr en dirección contraria, confusa y sonrojada.

¡Creo que esta vez gano yo! -gritó mientras ella se alejaba.

Entonces tenía quince años... y ya habían pasado más de setenta desde aquel primer beso robado.

En ocasiones la inocente Jen iba a verla, le llevaba dulces y pasaban horas hablando. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo alguien como Jen podía haber congeniado tan bien con ella, cuando tenían una forma de ser tan distinta.

¡Abuela! -le decían sus nietos cuando Jen la visitaba-. ¡Cuéntanos otra vez cómo salvasteis el mundo el abuelo y tú!

¡Sí! -corroboraban los demás.

El mundo... y a mí -añadía siempre Jen. Nunca estaba lo suficientemente agradecida.

Y entonces, ella comenzaba a contarles la historia a sus nietos, que la escuchaban con devoción.

En otras ocasiones iba caminando por la calle y le parecía ver una sombra que se parecía demasiado a Rena... entonces se decía a sí misma que estaba demasiado vieja y que ya le fallaba la cabeza. Porque Rena se había marchado y no volvería nunca...

Cuando se miraba al espejo se recordaba a su propia abuela. Observaba cómo su pelo se había vuelto blanco y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Hacía tiempo que el pelo que le caía por los hombros no era rojo, pero no quiso decorar sus canas, ocultar que había envejecido.

Soy como soy, el que me conoce lo sabe y el que no me conoce no tiene nada que decir.

Los años no habían cambiado ni su carácter ni su forma de ser.

Y aunque tenía a su familia que la quería y a sus amigos que la hacían reír y le recordaban tiempos mejores, hacía años que esperaba el dulce consuelo de la muerte. Porque si había algo más allá de la vida, allí estaría él, esperándola para retarla, para vencerla, para decirle que la quería y que la había echado de menos.

Entonces soñaba y fantaseaba que todos volvían a reencontrarse y eran jóvenes y tenían que salvar el mundo. Y era feliz.

Luego despertaba y descubría que estaba sola, de nuevo. Pero aún recordaba todos y cada uno de los momentos que habían vivido y no se sentía tan desolada.

Por eso, la pena que sintió al despedirse para siempre de la vida duró muy poco. Porque al otro lado estaba él, tal y como lo había imaginado.

Te he echado de menos, Rika.

Ella se lanzó a refugiarse entre sus brazos, había olvidado todo lo que se podía llegar a querer.

No tanto como yo a ti, Ryo, no tanto como yo.


End file.
